The wig for covering up a thinly-haired portion or bald area of the head is well known and is usually anchored to the head by means of an adhesive applied directly to an inner surface of the wig, by means of a velvet type fastener or by fastening the wig to hair growing around the periphery of the bald area. The present invention is concerned with improvements in the latter anchoring technique.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a wig anchoring member to be positioned on an inner surface of a wig body, said anchoring member including a curved reversible member supporting a number of pectinate projections having free ends movable towards or away from the reversible member as a result of opening or closing movement of the member so that, in use, closure of the reversible member will cause hair of the user to be gripped between the projections and the reversible member whereby to retain the wig on the user's head.
Preferably, the reversible member includes two legs of which one supports the projections and the other of which includes a friction surface towards which the free ends of the projections move during closing movement of the reversible member. The legs may be formed from resilient metal sheet, and the projections may be formed from resilient metal wire. The projections are preferably corrugated to improve the grip of the projections on the user's hair. The free end of each projection may be of part spherical form and the other end flattened and attached to the reversible member.
The friction surface is preferably defined by a resilient layer of material.
If desired, the reversible member and projections may be integral and formed from resilient synthetic plastics material.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a wig comprising a body having hair on an outer surface thereof, and a plurality of anchoring members on an inner surface thereof, each said anchoring member including a curved reversible member supporting a number of pectinate projections having free ends movable towards or away from the reversible member as a result of opening or closing movement of the member so that, in use, closure of each said reversible member will cause hair of the user to be gripped between the projections and their respective reversible members whereby to retain the wig on the user's head.